Samuel Abrams
Samuel X '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and sophomore attending Woodsville High School. He is portrayed by Adam Lambert and first appeared on Welcome to High School. Background Samuel comes from a very dark past. His parents were murderers, and it is unknown who his father is. His parents did famous mass killing murders just for the feeling of it, they were both sentenced to prison and are now awaiting death. Samuel then moved to his grandmothers, when he was 12. Her grandmother took good care of him and he saw a much better side of life. However, he saw his grandmother dying with his own eyes when he was 13 on an assault on his house. Samuel was then taken into foster care and adopted by a gay couple, who loved him, but he didn´t felt the same about them. Samuel came across depression and even hallucinated with his parents and his grandmother, he feared he would become like his parents. He feels so ashamed by them that he doesn´t use their surnames, but instead uses an x. He tries to go through depression through is musical talent, and wishes to be famous some day. Personality Samuel has a very cold personality and has always a stern look on his face. He is scarred by his past, and is considered an outcast. He is also considered gay by many, and is ignored and feared. Biography Season One Samuel is first introduced in Welcome to High School, in which he auditions and joins the new glee club. Sam is mostly alone and solitary at school, but starts socialising with the people at glee club. In Into You, Sam discovers Kat self harming and tries to help her, with advices from his past, and they start bonding. During In The Darkness, Sam's foster parents let him know both his parents will be receiving their death penalties, and Sam visits his mother at prison, remembering his past as a kid with his parents, and still strugling with the fact that they were psychopaths, but his mother tells him he can be different, and Sam takes a new attitude in life. He and Kat start bonding even more during The Plot, in which they form part of a duet competition and win, thus performing a duet together at sectionals and they start dating, and Sam looses his virginity to Kat during The New Touch Halloween Special. Sam starts having concerns about Kat, as he is still teased and told Kat is cheating on him, but Sam ultimately knows Kat would never cheat on him, and they start bonding even more as they both share their past. However, Sam starts getting concerned again as Kat starts ignoring him, and Sam breaks up with her during Spring Break, Pt I, as he thinks they both aren't in a sitiuation to be in love. Sam does not seem bad about breaking up with Kat, but he is suffering on the inside as he felt somebody finally observed and loved him, but decides to move on. He, along with the rest of glee club, compete at Nationals in LA, where they come in second place and is last seen saying goodbye to Shan, along with the rest of glee club, as she graduates. Songs Solos *"Since You've Been Gone"' (Welcome to High School) *'"Comfortably Numb" (In The Darkness) Duets *"Mother"' (In The Darkness ) *'Breezeblocks' (with ''Kat Kowalski; The Plot) Solos (in a group number) *'"Raise Your Glass"' (Welcome to High School) *'Help! '(Boom) *'Boom Boom Pow '(Boom) *'Crazy Kids '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'Bohemian Rhapsody '(In The Darkness) *'One Love '(The Plot) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters